When Angels Lose Thier Way
by Sam53
Summary: Fictional explination of the events of "Wasuki" and "Miguel" in the game. Much deep thought, somewhat dramatic.
1. Chapter 1 Eden

When Angels Lose Their Way

Chapter 1

Eden

A peaceful day of serenity, never ending, just as angelic as the everlasting haven that defines one's "Garden of Eden."

Not a care, not a problem, not a moment of displeasure in range of an eagle's eyes or fox's hearing.

How could there be uneasiness? The Eden that human's concoct through emotions of bliss and fulfillment would never include something as insidious as discomfort.

Or so their rationality perceived..

A dimensional vortex .. A space/time continuum rip between different realities containing different physical laws, different situations .. A different world.

That's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2 Reasoning

Chapter 2

Reasoning

_"Why do you presume to believe that the inevitable is escapable? FATE controls all things. Nothing can overrule the goddess which defines existence." Miguel explained to Wasuki. _

"You're wrong, I tell you, it's possible to define one's fate. I'm doing it now. I must .. I MUST believe that the goddess FATE is possible to overrule .. for Serge's sake.", spoke Wasuki filled with false hope.

"I see through your faith. It is natural for humans to believe that there is a way when everything turns to despair. You cry tears of mourning, for the loss of your son. There's nothing you can do."

"I say again, you are wrong! .. Serge is not dead, not when the possibility of defying the laws of reality have been demonstrated and proved successful! It's an opportunity that I cannot pass up. "

"You would give up something worse than death? Give your soul up to go somewhere beyond hell .. beyond heaven .. and into something unimaginable? To total oblivion .. Darkness eternal even?"

"What makes you so sure of yourself. We've only begun to defy "her". We've only just begun to make elementary assumptions about what Sage meant by consequences worse than death as well, but the cost makes no difference to me. It's my son, my own flesh and blood. I'll be a damned man if I were to live without giving my life for him if that were the cost."

"He spoke to us individually. I don't know exactly all that he explained to you, but .. you just have to trust me. Even if we do find a way to defy a goddess, we still will be rendered incapable of fulfilling our goal. .. Serge .. "

"You chose to travel all this way, through the storm, across the sea .. past the deadly traps of this world, yet you're unable to complete the simplest task of all .. To test logic?"

"I do not test logic my friend. Instinct seems to be my highest priority. I hold highly in my intuitive abilities .. You've known that."

"Yet you conclude, to a strong feeling, that what we're doing is pure negative consequence .. not because Sage told you, not because defying a god seems about the most irrational decision a being could make, but because you trust your gut feeling so hard .. that you would make a life-altering decision?"

"_The difference lies among the fact that I do not conclude that Eden, on a logical level, would provide manifestations of absolute bliss. I instinctively sense the absence of fulfillment by an unconscious blend of moral belief, Sage's words, and speculation of my surroundings."_

"_So you're saying that you're scared?"_

"_Yes. I fear and do not question that fear. I only know that the fear exists and I react upon it by pointing out different methods of discontinuing our current progress."_

"_Then I understand fine. The management of my son's life is ultimately left in my hands, it was never a burden that I was to place upon you. I know that even you have a daughter you'd give your life for, but as I said .. I'd only give my life if it was required of me.. So losing yours in this venture would only prove my selfishness and disregard of your own gift of life."_

"_Those are things I never seem to consider.. Even my own daughter. I know somewhere in my mind I'm able to determine that something will come of an event, good or bad, but what always kept my friendship close to you was the fact that you could always interpret my instinctive reasoning."_

"_Miguel, I respect your wishes to remain here, but you know what I must do."_

"_Thank you friend. I will gladly wait here, for however long it takes. The choice is left to you. No matter what you choose, I shall remain here until Serge returns."_

With nods exchanged, Wasuki headed off across the acropolis.

**Comment: **Sorry if this seems boring and/or inaccurate. This is my first time fanfiction writing and I haven't played Chrono Cross in well over 2 years or so. If anyone actually reads this, I'd love to have it critiqued. I'm really sorry to everyone that the first 2 chapters were on the first chapter for a while. x.X; I'm really a flake at handling this.. Sorry!. Also, btw, it's not finished.


End file.
